


The Bearskin Cloak: A Frontispiece

by Trishkafibble



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Fanart, Gen, Stargate Atlantis - Freeform, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishkafibble/pseuds/Trishkafibble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairytale illustration using Sharpie marker, Photoshop Elements, and plenty of tracing film. ^^ Submitted to the Atlantis Big Bang challenge, 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bearskin Cloak: A Frontispiece

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bearskin Cloak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/117992) by [Horridporrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horridporrid/pseuds/Horridporrid). 



> Did I say I'd be submitting computer art? Silly me! The amount of hand-drawing I've put into this pic probably surpasses the total amount of time I've spent with pen in hand over the past decade. I enjoyed every painstaking minute of it, and I hope you enjoy it too. And if you find the content of the picture intriguing, be sure to read the story which inspired it, Horridporrid's The Bearskin Cloak. I highly recommend it!


End file.
